Phoenix
by thelemonpegasus
Summary: Phoenix, a traveler of the Equestrian wild west, arrives at Dirt, a simple yet large town. He soon discovers this place has a curse by the name of Bob Bullet. The question is, which is more important: your old family, or your new family?
1. Chapter 1, Warm Welcome?

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time I was outlawed from a town for killing a stallion." Phoenix thought to himself, as we wandered through the vast, empty wasteland that was the dessert. Nothing but the occasional cactus here and there, mountains in the distance and rocks that littered the sand. Phoenix was a red unicorn with an orange and yellow mane, he also wore a hat which he stole from Appaloosa before he was chased away. His torso was covered by a black coat, holsters in it for guns and also a pouch for money.

The pony sighed, and he opened up his pouch using his magic. He grinned as he pulled out a beauty of gemstone, must have been at least 40 carats! The gem glistened in the sunlight, making it's yellow face seem brighter. He placed it back into his pouch and removed his gun from it's holster, he opened up the chamber to see if he had any bullets left. "Only two" he said to himself.

When you're wandering around in vast emptiness, any sign of pony interaction would stick out like a brony at a wrestling match. Sticking out of a sand dune, was what appeared to be the back end of a chariot. Phoenix approached the object for a close look, it WAS a chariot! The wood looked black and burnt, the window at the back was smashed and was now caved in with sand. The wheel was lopsided and was missing many rods.

Phoenix didn't want to miss an opportunity for some loot, he started to dig away at the sand that filled the window. Through a small gap, he could see a table, upside down. It seemed like every time scooped away some sand, more just replaced it. Not wanting to waste energy, he used his magic to tear a plank away from the chariot. The whole thing fell down slightly with the change of weight, but it stood dormant again before anything major could happen.

Using the plank of wood, Phoenix dug again at the window. It was much quicker with his newly acquired tool, and soon enough he could squeeze through. Inside seemed... chaotic! Phoenix could hardly move because the floor was hidden under a mess of what should have been upright, a cupboard, a sofa, a table...

What caught Phoenix's eye was a corpse that lay completely still at the opposite end of the chariot. He lay against the wall, a bullet hole that seemed completely dried of blood in his torso. Phoenix approached the body and looked into it's pocket... nothing. Other pocket... nothing."But what's this?" He said as he looked under the pony's leg, a gun, just like his own revolver. Phoenix flipped open the chamber looking for bullets.

"A full house!" he announced to himself, very pleased that he now had more ammunition. He removed the bullets and placed them in his pouch. Phoenix then gave a sudden "urgh" of disgust as he realized the stench this corpse was giving off, and he made quick haste back to the window so he could exit. "Oh my Celestia, that was disgusting..." he coughed a few times and continued walking.

He then saw, behind the dune the chariot was stuck in, a trail. It was not clear exactly what it was a trail of, there was turned up clumps of sand and neat lines close together. He followed the trail out of curiosity. Suddenly, Phoenix collapsed as he placed a hoof forward and found no ground beneath him. He groaned and ouched as he rolled down 10 feet of rock. He landed with a hard thud, and looked to see he fell from a small rock cave. Hold on, there was water in there! He got to his feet when he felt something cold and hard press against the back of his neck.

"Not... a... move..." a female voice said to him.

"I'm just a traveler, miss... I don't mean no harm..." Phoenix replied, making sure to speak clearly, he didn't want this woman to think he was afraid.

"What's your name, son?" the lady asked, gun still pointing directly at the back of Phoenix's head.

"Who's asking?" Phoenix chuckled, and there was a great burst of pain on his head. He collapsed to his stomach and looked up. This girl before him had hit him, he could tell by the way the gun was suspended by the pony's magic. This pony was orange with a brown, straightened mane, the occasional black streak. She was wearing a ten gallon hat in white and pointed a rifle at Phoenix.

"I'm not here to play games, my town and therefor my family is at risk! Now who are you!" She said firmly, she sure was aggressive.

"My name is Phoenix, okay, Phoenix!" Phoenix replied, clutching his head. "And how are you at risk?"

The pony lowered her rifle. "I've never seen you before... you a traveler?" Not going to talk, ay?

"Yes, I travel a lot, now how are you at risk?" Phoenix asked again. The lady pony just glared at him.

"What's your trade?" She asked again, by Celestia, what was this pony's problem. Phoenix got back to his feet.

"Why are you avoiding my questions?" Phoenix wanted answers, "What's going on and how it is endangering your town?"

The pony looked at the ground and took a deep breath to explain. But... she didn't.

"How 'bout I explain back in town? I imagine you must be tired. Oh, and, how is your shot?" Phoenix was about to protest, but hey, maybe he could sell off this gem of his.

"Alright, lead the way... actually, wait, what are you doing out here?" Phoenix asked before he and this new girl set off.

"I'm searching for rattlesnakes, their skin sells good."

"And.. you brought a rifle, for rattlesnakes?"

"The rifle is in case I come across bandits," the pony used her magic to remove a machete from her jacket, "this is for rattlesnakes."

Phoenix was silenced at the sight of a pony that A: was a little over-aggressive, B: had a rifle AND a machete, and C: was on high alert in case of bandits. Phoenix decided it was probably for the best that he shouldn't say he WAS a bandit..


	2. Chapter 2, The town of dirt

Phoenix and this mysterious girl had been walking for two minutes now, when after a sharp turn round a mountain, a large town came into view. Most of the buildings appeared to be wooden, except for the occasional stone one. There were people on top of the buildings holding rifles and people wandered the streets merrily as if they were care free, but they all carried guns.

"So, this is Dirt. We call it that 'cause it's not got a very clean history," the girl started "this place has been invaded twice, and it was involved in multiple illegal slave trades in the past." Phoenix was not surprised, few of the towns he had been to were exactly safe. As they entered the town, Phoenix noticed a number of ponies looking at him funny. A lot of the windows had been bordered up and there appeared to be a cross outside a lot of the houses.

The two of them eventually came to a large building which appeared to be the only one that wasn't bordered up, Phoenix read a overhead sign that hung above the door. "The Crazy Lizard"? He read aloud. "What kind of name is that?"

"There's a story behind that name, Phoenix, somepony inside will tell ya but Celestia knows I won't." And the two of them walked inside. The first thing Phoenix noticed was how good quality the interior was for what appeared to be a very run down bar, the seats were leather padded and the lighting wasn't faded or flickering in any way. The place was clean as well, and the barman was neatly dressed in a white shirt and red bow.

"You can rest up here, the rooms for rent are upstairs." the girl said, but Phoenix wasn't paying much attention, all he noticed was all the ponies looking at him funny. Some of they just timidly looked at him while drinking, others stared directly at him with burning evil. Phoenix wanted to know why, he couldn't keep up with this much longer. He was about to ask, when a confrontation answered him just fine.

"What's your business here..." a stern voice asked. Phoenix turned around to see quite the large pony, grey fur and black mane. He had a scar on his cheek and he clearly wasn't all that friendly, I mean, he was staring at Phoenix like he just stole his waifu, cough cough, Flash Sentry.

"I'm a traveler." The pony just continued looking at him with a glare of pure evil "my name is Phoenix." The pony started groaning, when, the mystery girl stood between them.

"Eddy, he's with me. He ain't no bandit!" she said to him, showing no signs of threat from this (let's face it) pretty threatening pony.

"Lucy? Why are you with this pony! How do you know he isn't a bandit? I bet he's carrying his own weight in stolen goods..." So that's what the mystery girl's name was, Lucy. And this beefcake pony was called Eddy. Wow, manly.

"Alright, maybe I've come around a time where you guys are facing conflict I can assure you I have nothing to do with it." Phoenix calmly told Eddy. He could easily take the feller down, but that wouldn't exactly look good on his "new guy" card.

Eddy groaned and sharply twisted around, he then made for the exit. Phoenix then talked to the barman.

"I need a room for a week."

Phoenix now sat in his newly paid for room. In the morning he could see what he might get for that gem of his, really he was hoping no pony would come into his room and try to kill him in the night. But for now, he had a job to do.

He sat in his bed, eyes on the clock. Once it hit midnight, he silently got up and sneaked towards the door. Phoenix silently crept down the stairs; no pony was in the bar, good. He crept towards the door and tried to open it... it was locked. He then tried one of the windows, it opened. Phoenix gradually opened it and looked outside. There were ponies on watch at every other building, and the streets were lit with torches.

Phoenix slowly crawled out of the window and placed a coin in the window pane so it wouldn't fully close. He stayed away from the torches and crept behind the bar to the gutter. Making sure no pony spotted him, he cautiously moved a pile of leaves to reveal a trap door. He opened it and crawled inside, he was now in the underground sewer system.

Phoenix walked for a minute down the empty and dark yet massive pipe. He soon found what he was looking for, a door to the side of the pipe. He opened up and revealed the scene.

Around 30 or so ponies, all wearing jackets and all carrying guns. In the center, a table with a few chairs. To the sides were explosives and firearms. One pony stood out from the rest. He was large white pony with a black and red scruffy mane. He looked pretty darn strong, and his holsters carried 6 revolvers, plus a dagger, and even a grenade. His looked much sharper than any other pony's, and it was clear by his posture that he was in charge.

"Phoenix, you're back," he said in a deep, calm voice. "what information do you have for us?"

"Well, Mr Bullet, I don't think you'll be disappointed." Phoenix replied.

Phoenix approached the table in the middle of the room, laying on it was a map, a map of Dirt.

"There are guards with arms on almost every building, we'll need to take them out early if we want to send in our guys. Every citizen, and I mean every citizen, will have guns, so in order to take them out we can't go in all guns a blazing. The ponies are also on high alert, so my guess, we have to go in at night." Phoenix explained.

"You're friend, Eddy, has found us the points at which the guards are staying," Bullet replied "if we prep explosives under those buildings, we should be covered if it all goes bad."

"I also found this." Phoenix said and he used his magic to take a sheet of paper from his pocket. It had written on it "Prize for Bob Bullet's death, white male unicorn, black and red mane, carries lots of weaponry. 10,000 bits payment for his head."

"Surely we're not going to refuse the offer of this much money." Phoenix said, smirking. After this plan, he was going to be rich.


	3. Chapter 3, Too much

Thus far, Phoenix had not been found out. He sat in the bar, enjoying some Applejack Daniels, pleased that last night no one had seen him meeting up with Bob Bullet. He took a sip. The drink was refreshingly cold in such a hot area, and though Phoenix wasn't exactly an alcoholic, he really loved it!

Phoenix checked his pouch, he only had 10 bits remaining after paying for the room, though he still had the gem he could sell off. Now, just how much would that sell for?

"What you're looking at is a 42 carat citrine gemstone, where did you find this, son?" The old jeweler asked, looking at the gemstone Phoenix had handed him.

"This was handed to me by my mother, as a gift. I have no use for it, so…" he replied. Of course, this was lie. In reality Phoenix stole this gemstone in Appaloosa.

The jeweler placed down the gem and looked at it through a monocle. He was a grey pony with a pale white mane, his cutie mark showing a ruby ring.

"Not very cloudy either…" he noticed "this right here would sell easily for 1000 bits…"

Phoenix froze. Dayum son, 1000 bits! Phoenix then faced the pony and asked "Would you buy it?" thrilled that he was making more money than his pouches could carry.

"I'd be thrilled to have a piece like this in my store, I'll take it off your hands, 1000 bits, cash." The pony then placed two large bags on the desk, they made a cling side as they landed, and lumps stuck out from the side. They were definitely filled with coins…

"It's a darn doodley deal!" Phoenix yelled, absolutely thrilled with his payment. He used his magic to lift the bags, and merrily walked out the door. The sunlight hit him hard after exiting the building, I mean seriously, it was hotter than usual out here! Oh wait… it's just the fire…. hold one, THERE'S A FIRE!?

Across the street was a building that had fire rising from the windows, and smoke poured out the door. No pony had noticed yet either!

"Everypony, fire, fire!" Phoenix yelled. He dropped the bags and sprinted for the water tower that was fairly easy to spot, it was one of the only buildings more than 2 stories tall.

Ponies now started showing up to see what the yelling was, they all looked shocked at the sight of a fire, yet Phoenix seemed to be the only one actually doing something about it. He reached the water tower and stood beside the tap, they were no buckets! Phoenix remembered a gust spell he learnt back in his childhood, and he had an idea!

Phoenix turned the tap, water started falling out at a steady rate, Phoenix then concentrated, sparks flying from his horn, when, some dust started blowing around the tap, soon the winds picked up speed and the water was picked up!

Once Phoenix was sure the wind had enough strength, Phoenix started running for the burning building, guiding the winds direction which carried water in it's blow. Now stood before the building, Phoenix directed the wind towards the fire.

There were loud hissing sounds and steam combined with smoke poured out the building. Sweat dripped from his forehead as he struggled, conjuring this spell was difficult enough in normal conditions, but it was super hot out here which only made it harder!

Ponies watched in awe at Phoenix's struggles, and they could only continue watching as he collapsed to the ground.

"Aah, what… happen…" Phoenix mumbled, as he awoke. He was in a empty room, lying on a bed, the window wide open. It actually took Phoenix a few seconds to notice there was a pony stood beside him… Lucy! She wasn't wearing her hat, and she looked proud of Phoenix, a small smile on her face.

"You... may or may not have collapsed," Lucy told him "you overworked yourself." Phoenix got up, his eyesight now back to normal.

"Hold on.. what happened to my money?" Phoenix asked, praying no one took his 100 bits. His spirits were lifted as Lucy levitated two fulls bags beside him.

"Right here," she said "a couple of ponies actually put more coins in there."

"WHAT?" Phoenix was extraordinarily shocked.

"Don't sound so surprised, you're a hero to the town!" Phoenix actually was in deep thought at this moment. He WAS a bandit, sometimes he did have to kill people, but that doesn't mean he was going to let somepony die by freaking burning to death! Wouldn't anypony else do the same?

Later, Phoenix dressed himself back up, his clothes had been neatly folded under his bed. He stepped outside the hospital.

"Phoenix is okay!" he heard a voice yell, and soon enough he was surrounded by ponies all clapping and cheering his name. Phoenix was.. actually rather shy at this point, when out of the crowd, a young filly stepped forward. She looked so innocent, so harmless, so careful.

"I was in the house you saved from burning." her voice was tiny and delicate "this is for you, as a thanks you present." the pony gave Phoenix a small, blue flower. The crowd was silent. Phoenix placed the flower in his jacket with his magic and placed a hoof on the filly's shoulder.

"..thank you, for the flower. And… you shouldn't have to thank me for doing my civic duty."

This moment almost brought Phoenix to tears. He had a job to do, he was going to attack this town, but now, he was the town hero. How could he? His thoughts were cut short by something that stunned him: the filly was now hugging him. This moment changed everything.

Phoenix looked down at this filly who looked up to him as a hero, and looked around at these people who now saw him as a friend. The ponies then continued clapping. So, the last moment almost brought him to to tears, this moment... he did in fact feel a tear run down his face. He now had a connection with these ponies, how could he steal from them?


	4. Chapter 4, The Job

Phoenix sat in his bed and pondered as to what he should do; the town see him as a hero, but he was planning on robbing this place. Surely there was a way out? He looked across the room at his clock: midnight, it was time again to meet up with Bob Bullet. He arose from the bed and snook out the door. Despite the darkness, light came through the windows due to the torches outside. As he did the day before, he silently crept out the window and behind the bar to the hidden trap door.

The walk down to the room where his fellow bandits were was no longer a proud walk, but a lonely one. Phoenix opened the door and saw that the ponies were now gathered around the centre table, Bob Bullet seemed to looked very proud of what he had achieved.

"Phoenix, join!" Bob Bullet called for Phoenix, and he silently joined the group of ponies "Our spy, Mr Eddy, has received news you're the new town hero?" Suddenly, his heart was in his mouth.

"Uh... yes, I... stopped a house from burning." Phoenix was shaking, he preyed this wouldn't get in the way of anything.

"Brilliant!" and Phoenix was now extraordinarily relieved, "the town won't expect an attack from you at all!" and... Phoenix's heart returned to it's reserved seat in Phoenix's mouth.

"Eddy will be set up in the bank tomorrow night, the town believes he works there. Phoenix, at midnight tomorrow, you will head for the bank and Eddy will let you in. Once inside, you will then be able to retrieve the dynamite being held in one of the smaller vaults. Light it, use your magic to throw it at the blacksmiths. This will draw attention to that building, giving Squad A the chance to sneak onto the building tops and take out the guards. The guards should be dead by 6 minutes past 12, that's when Squad B can enter and take out the residents. Squad C will surround the town and take out any pony who tries to escape." Bob Bullet rose onto the table to give his final order. "Kill every pony, stallions, mares, fillies, no hostages! We can't afford word getting out!" Bob Bullet now proceeded to look round at each pony individually. "Does every pony understand?" The crowd gave all gave a "yes" of agreement, but they did not celebrate, they WERE underneath the town after all.

Phoenix was about to disappear in the crowd, when he was called out.

"Phoenix..." Great, as if Phoenix wasn't already about to have a heart attack, Bob Bullet now wanted to speak to him... Rather than respond, Phoenix just approached Bob.

"... once you've made the blacksmith's go boom, I want you to join group A and help take out the guards, okay?" Seriously, Phoenix's heart was going in and out of his mouth like a yo-yo right now.

"...Okay, I will." Phoenix nodded and immediately left, he couldn't stand much more, it was the most tense atmosphere he had been in for a while. He walked up the stairs and opened the trapdoor, he then silently closed it.

"Hello." Phoenix froze. He slowly turned around and came face to face with... Lucy.

"What's goin' on?" She asked, she now looked at Phoenix with the same burning stare she used when they first met. Phoenix was not going to do the job, he couldn't.

"I want to gather the town tomorrow, mid day. It's an emergency." Lucy didn't seem to be buying it.

"Why ain't you sleepin'?" There was no way out of this. Phoenix had to spill the beans.

"I'm a bandit, okay?" Lucy did not look shocked, Phoenix spoke quietly so none of the guards would hear. "My boss and my team are down there, we plan on attacking tomorrow, midnight. I want to gather every pony to warn them."

Lucy looked at the floor, then, she drew her gun and fired! Phoenix was quick to react, though without a doubt the bang would draw lots of attention. Phoenix used his magic and his revolver to knock out Lucy where she stood, then, he heard ponies calling and approaching. He opened the trapdoor to hide... then, he closed it again. He wasn't going back with them, he WOULD be back tomorrow, but not with them. He sprinted away, the darkness hiding him. The knocked out body of Lucy seemed to distract the guards, giving Phoenix more time to escape. He had an idea of where to go, back to the chariot he found.

As Phoenix ran, he continued to hear calls behind him, though he believed know one knew HE was the culprit yet. He arrived at the same clearing where Lucy hit him on the back on the head, and saw the familiar cave which Phoenix fell from. He leapt up onto the roof, his hooves only just reaching the top. He had to really use all his strength to pull himself up, but he made it, when, he heard gunshots.

He looked behind him, he couldn't see any ponies due to the darkness. Suddenly, there was a burst of bright light in the direction of the town. Phoenix could immediately tell, it was fire. Lucy must have awoken and warned the guards about the bandits in the hideout. Theoretically, they tried to take them out, and now the bandits have come up to play.

More and more gunshots were heard from the town, along with screaming. Phoenix fell to his knees, this was because of him. He was going to turn around, when he remembered that filly who gave him a flower. He felt in his pocket, it was still there. Phoenix looked at this flower of his, and threw it into the dirt. He had earned that as a trophy which he no longer deserved, but he wasn't going to give up. He was the town's hero, now he had to save it.


End file.
